An integrated circuit, also known as a microcircuit, microchip or chip, is a microelectronic device or component. An integrated circuit is a micro-structure having required circuit functions, formed by using a certain process to interconnect the elements and circuits required in a circuit on one or several substrates.
The integrated circuit can be applied to devices in the field of military, communication, remote control, and the like. Taking an integrated circuit applied to a mobile phone as an example, as shown in FIG. 1, a data distributor 2 (DEMUX, also referred to as a demultiplexer), a data driver 3, and a power line 4 and a data line 5 connected to the data driver 3 are integrated on the substrate 1. Here, the data line 5 is used to transmit data signals. The data distributor 2 is used to distribute the signals transmitted by the data line 5 into multipath signals, so that it is possible to ensure fewer data lines connected to the data driver 3. The power line 4 is used to transfer power to supply power to the data driver 3.
Generally, after the power line 4 is drawn out of the data driver 3, it is necessary to make the power line bypass the data distributor 2, so as to extend to other areas of the substrate 1 to supply power to devices in other areas. However, this causes the parasitic capacitance across the data line 5 to be large, so that the transmission of the data signal can be blocked, which results in delay of the data signal.